


We Got Trapped Inside A Video Game!

by Lunaristicc



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: 1.1 Update Spoilers (Genshin Impact), F/M, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Genshin Impact Spoilers, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Multi, Other, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaristicc/pseuds/Lunaristicc
Summary: What happens when you and Leviathan unexpectedly teleport into an action role-playing game on a lazy Saturday evening?This AU is especially for those who cant stop obsessing over Obey Me and Genshin Impact at the same time! *cough* *cough* me :>  Enjoy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	We Got Trapped Inside A Video Game!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was thinking of making this story into a comic but with the speed that I'm currently drawing at? Page 1 will take a month to finish lol! So, I felt it was easier to write it instead of illustrating it. That way I won't loose motivation easily. I do hope you'll find the story interesting! English isn't my first language so excuse me if some sentences are constructed weirdly. 
> 
> -> I'll be illustrating the brothers Genshin outifts and posting them on my Instagram and Twitter. If you're interested follow me there  
> (Lunaristicc_)
> 
> [this is my first time writing in AO3 i have no clue how it works]

{ _~_ ** _An Uncanny Encounter_** _~_ }

* * *

"That was my 16th streak!" Leviathan stretched from his chair. He and MC had shut themselves inside his room again to enjoy some peace and quiet with gaming--well, if cheering, screaming and shouting during random times could be called peace--it was just like any other Saturday evening. Leviathan had been playing the same game for the past hours and soon lost interest from continuously winning every round. He unlocked countless of achievements too. He slightly tilted his head up to glance at what MC is still doing in his bathtub. "Hey MC, I'm bored. Can we play a PVP game together?" MC didn't answer. They seem fixated on a game they are currently playing. Leviathan stood up from his chair and headed towards the aloof human.

"Hey," he moved their right shoulder little by little. "What are you doing," 

"Playing _Genshin Impact_ ," MC simply replied, eyes still glued on their device. 

Leviathan tilted his head like a confused puppy. "I've never seen this game before," 

"Oh really? This game is very popular up in the human world," 

"Ah, it's from the human world. Looks like an open world game," 

"Yeah it's also a _gacha_ game and you can play with friends," 

"Wait what? You're telling me this game is an open world action _RPG_ , has a _gacha_ and a _multiplayer_ _mode_?" 

"Hrmm, yeah. Pretty much,"

MC continued explaining the game in detail to Leviathan. As expected of a true gamer, he caught up with the game-play mechanics and the lore of the story pretty quickly. Leviathan never fails to impress MC with his quick wits when it comes to gaming. 

"Then, when will you head over to _Inazuma_? The map hasn't even been released yet," 

"I know, that's why I'm stuck in _Liyue_ for the time-being. Who knows how long until _Inazuma_ will be released," MC sighed.

"LOL," Leviathan snorted. "The way you pronounced _Liyue_ is so funny. It's supposed to be like _Li-yu-eh_ not _Lee-way_ ," 

MC scoffed. "Easy for you to say _Mr. Multilingual._ "

Leviathan stuck his serpent like tongue out and continued watching MC mindlessly swing Zhongli's spear towards a group of fluffy creatures who covered their faces with masks. MC had explained to Leviathan earlier that these non-human creatures were called ' _Hilichurls'._

"You know, this game sounds similar to Ruri-chan's famous RPG game ' _Ruri Became Real And Now Has Impacted My Life! But Uh Oh! That Means Other Characters Are Real Too!_ '"

MC turned their head from the screen to face Leviathan.

"What? For real?"

"Mn! For real. The game-play mechanics are similar, there's a pity system in their _gacha_ and _co-op_ mode is available once a player reaches a certain rank. The graphics are breathtaking too! The only difference is the lore,"

"No way, I don't believe you. Surely they can't sound that similar right?"

"If you don't believe me, take a look,"

Leviathan whipped out his D.D.D from his left pocket and opened up the game. Introducing a character in a pink knee-length dress, adorned with ribbons, laces and frills. 

"See, this is Ruri-chan. She's an ultra-rare character in the game. Almost everyone couldn't get her even though she's one of the main characters. But of course, being the devotee I am, I made sure to get her no matter what. Hehe! I got her as soon as I downloaded the game," 

MC swore they could have seen stars appeared when he winked. Leviathan continued to point out the similarities between Ruri-chan's famous _RPG_ game and _Genshin_ _Impact_. 

"...Are you sure _Genshin Impact_ didn't copy ' _Ruri Became Real And Now Has Impacted My Life! But Uh Oh! That Means Other Characters Are Real Too!_ '? This game has been around longer than _Genshin_ anyway," 

"Sorry Levi, I don't really see it. Sure, maybe _miHoYo_ took some inspirations here and there but the others I think you're just overthinking it. Aren't there any other games like this too? I'll show you that _Genshin Impact_ has it's own uniqueness to it," 

MC passed her device to Leviathan. 

"Here, you can have a try playing with my Zhongli," Leviathan glance back and forth between MC and the device before taking it.

"Zhongli is a five star character right?"

"Yup! You have no idea how lucky I was to get him in a **single** wish"

"You don't spend money?"

" _F2P_ baby,"

"Heh, you must have suffered a lot trying to get him as a _F2P_ ," 

"Yeah, he has such great crowd control when you use his _ult_. This old man saved my dying ass countless of times with his shield. Plus, he's way hotter than you," MC teased. 

Leviathan puffed his cheeks upon hearing MC's comment. The idea of MC not seeing him as an eye candy at first glance disturbed him but he suppressed the thought and instead tries to focus on the game. He ran around as Zhongli through the vast green lands for quite sometime when he encountered an ominous dark, almost bluish glow at the edge of _Stormbearer Point._ The glow was hazy; little specks of dusts were floating around, surrounded by dark sun rays. Leviathan squinted his eyes and pointed his index finger to the screen. "Hey Mc, what's this?" 

"Hm?" MC scooched closer to get a better look. 

"Is this...light thingy supposed to be a part of the game?"

"That's weird, I've been playing this game since it's released and I've never came across this glowy thing before. Where are you?"

Leviathan opened the map icon located at the upper left corner of the screen.

" _Stormbearer Point_. Here,"

"Oh, I've never really ventured _Stormbearer Point._ Try going towards it, maybe it's some kind of quest from the new update that I missed," 

"Alright," 

When Leviathan closed the map, the ominous dark glow had started to move away, _f_ _ast._

"Quickly, catch it Levi! Don't loose it!" MC yelled next to his ear

"Alright, alright. I'm not gonna loose it, calm down,"

But it felt like those reassuring words of his had entered MC's right ear and escaped through the left. As the mysterious glow of darkness kept drifting further and further away both of them grew more and more anxious. The dark glowing dust traveled from _Stormbearer Point_ to _Stormterror's Lair_ , _Wolvendom_ and all over _Dawn Winery_ to _Springvale_. There were numerous of times where Leviathan almost caught it when it zipped swiftly away again. Frustration grew between them. It didn't help Leviathan's patience at all when all he could hear was MC's "To the right!'s "Hurry!"'s "There!"'s. Even switching to the fastest character--Mona--was not fast enough to catch it. The stamina given to Mona was draining continuously which slowed her down a lot. Unexpectedly, the mysterious glow halted in front of the big tree that was located in _Windrise_. 

"Holy shit, it finally stopped. Now's our chance Levi!" 

As Leviathan slowly approached the inauspicious glow of darkness as Mona, a flash of bright light penetrated through the screen; blinding both Leviathan and MC. Leviathan's ocean-themed bedroom, which was once filled with laughter and noise was now quiet as a mouse. Only the the sound of the device dropping could be heard. Both of them had mysteriously vanished from thin air.

* * *

Falling. I was falling. _We_ were falling. We were falling at an incredible amount of speed that it turned my vision blurry. Everything around me was swirling and distorted. Although it was fuzzy, I knew Leviathan was falling across me; his vivid violet hair stood out brilliantly among all these splashes of colours swirling around us. Only the sounds of our screams could be heard. I felt an uneasy feeling starting to build up inside my stomach and covered my mouth with my palms tightly, fighting against the need to puke. The fall seemed never ending. I questioned myself: what happened? What happened before this? I remember Leviathan interacted with the glowing dust before everything turned bright. So bright I thought I went blind. Did this happen because of that dusty glow? As my mind was racing; trying to find an explanation for this uncanny encounter, I felt a sharp sting hit my torso. Everything went dark for a moment. 

> _MC...wake up...MC..._

I heard someone called my name faintly. "Oi, MC! Get up!" Someone's silhouette was beginning to take shape in front of me ...

* * *

"Oi, MC! Get up!" Leviathan gently squeezed both of MC's shoulders. Rocking them back and forth. Not long, MC's eyes fluttered open. After steadily trying to re-balance themselves back on the ground with Leviathan's help, MC rested their hand on their head. 

"Ugh, my head is splitting. What was that fa..." 

MC's words faded away before they could finish their sentence. They're jaw hanging open, eyes bulging out in disbelief. 

"H-hey, where are we?" Leviathan stuttered, looking around the familiar vast green land. MC's facial expression gave it all away. They recognised this place at once. "MC?..." Leviathan tugged MC's outfit softly. 

"Don't tell me we are in-" 

"Genshin Impact. Oh my god we are in _Genshin Impact_!" 


End file.
